


Does Syd Novak Have Some High Fuckability Score, And I Just Don't See It?

by orphan_account



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Jenny Tuffield, Episode: s01e05 Another Day in Paradise, F/F, First Smut On This Tag, I Ship It, It's Bad But It's Work With It, Jenny and Syd's Ship Name is Sydfield, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Sydney Novak, More People Should, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Without Crossovers At Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: okay ever since I watched I Am Not Okay With This I have been obsessed with the idea of Jenny and Syd getting together. I lowkey thought they were when Jenny was introduced as a character. I, despite the crowd, don't ship Dina and Syd, I like them both but I just cant seem to see them as a couple. This fic is what I wanted to happen (and what I hope happens in season 2). #SydfieldForTheWin.
Relationships: Sydney Novak/Jenny Tuffield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Does Syd Novak Have Some High Fuckability Score, And I Just Don't See It?

**Author's Note:**

> okay ever since I watched I Am Not Okay With This I have been obsessed with the idea of Jenny and Syd getting together. I lowkey thought they were when Jenny was introduced as a character. I, despite the crowd, don't ship Dina and Syd, I like them both but I just cant seem to see them as a couple. This fic is what I wanted to happen (and what I hope happens in season 2). #SydfieldForTheWin.

Syd was mad, well madder than usual to say the least. All she wanted was to do was stand up for Dina about dick-face Brad cheating off of her, and she got detention. More specifically, detention with said dick-face Brad who was too busy making out with Dina to scrap dried gum off of the bleachers. She watched in anger at Dina chuckling and smiling every time Brad would take his lips and drag them over her collarbones and neck.   
“You ok?” Stan asked. He was lying on one of the bleachers idly, his headphones in his hands, interrupting a song that was most likely from Bloodwitch.   
“Peachy,” Syd responded through gritted teeth. She could feel her anger run through her body as if her blood was quite literally boiling. She knew she had to calm down, and she really wanted to, but it was Brad, stupid, fucking Brad and Dina, her Dina.   
“Really, you like you’re about to…ya know,” Stan commented, unnecessarily whispering when he said ‘ya know’. Syd groaned loudly, which of course didn’t bother Brad from his exploration of Dina’s mouth. She knew Stan had her best interest at heart, but he fucking brought up her dad and he couldn’t just do that when her dead father is seemingly the one person who actually likes her. He hit a sore spot, and even if you say sorry the sore spot will still hurt.   
“I’m fine, Stan. Why don’t you leave me alone?” Syd snapped, burying her head in her hands as if that would make him disappear.   
“Syd, I’m sorry for that shit I said back at the Bowling Alley I—”  
“I can’t deal with you right now—I fucking won’t,” Syd said, striding off to the locker room. She could feel blood pounding in her hearts at each step she took. Her head was swarming with images of Brad having violent and macabre things done to him. Her fingernails dug deeper and deeper into her palms at each though that popped in her head. She banged open the girl’s locker room door with a brutal jerk of her hand, she could hear a crack of tile as she did so. She then walked over to the nearest sink and splashed cold water on her face over and over again as if it would cool her nerves.   
“Woah, what happened to you, Syd. You’re looking a little flushed,” Jenny jeered from a corner of the room, a lit cigarette in her hand. Syd looked at the mirror and focused in on Jenny’s smug smirk, taunting her more than she could handle.   
“You need to fucking leave,” Syd roared, rounding on Jenny aggressively. Jenny, however, looked unphased and took a long drag of her cigarette before leaning closely to Syd and sensually blowing the smoke slowly into her mouth. Syd widened her eyes at the action and stepped a back a little, the smell of smoke filling up her senses entirely.   
“I know you wanna throw your little hissy fit, but this bathroom is public property, Novak. Plus, I can’t fucking take one more minute of Brad and Dina eating each other’s faces off,” Jenny said.   
“Yeah…it’s um…it’s gross,” Syd lamely agreed. She could feel herself calm down slightly at the validation of someone else being bothered by Dina and Brad’s lovefest.   
“Tell me something, Novak,” Jenny said, passing her cigarette to Syd,” What’s got you all hot and bothered on this fine day.”  
Syd stared blankly at the cigarette before placing it between her lips and inhaling the violent fumes. She had only smoked weed twice before with Stan, smoking cigarettes felt completely different—or maybe it was just that she was smoking it with Jenny Tuffield.   
“Brad is such a fucking prick, and Dina is with him and I have literally zero clue why,” Syd admitted. Syd didn’t know why she was saying this shit to Jenny of all people, maybe it was because she knew Jenny wouldn’t really care or even remember after a week. Regardless, it felt nice to let something off her chest for once…in a not explicitly angry way.   
“Brad’s hot, and your friend’s shallow,” Jenny simply said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.  
“Dina’s not shallow.”  
“Everyone fucking knows Brad’s a tool; only shallow people are willing to put up with it.”  
“You don’t know Dina at all.”  
“Perhaps not, Novak, but knowing when someone’s hot isn’t exactly an inside joke,” Jenny responded, taking her cigarette out of Syd’s hand and taking another drag of it.  
“Dina’s just not…she’s not…”  
“Me. A whore,” Jenny finished, looking straight at Syd with cold eyes.   
“No, I—”  
“Hey, it’s fine. It’s true anyway, fucked a lot of people in rehab…like a shit ton.”  
Syd’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion,” But you went to an all-girls rehab?”  
“Bisexuality is a thing, Novak. Maybe if you were bi then you actually get girls to bang you,” Jenny teased. Syd’s head spun in confusion. She blatantly ignored the insult—but apparently Jenny was bi. It was a plot twist she didn’t see coming if she was being honest, Jenny just reeked of heterosexual energy that she figured it may just be true. Syd felt her shoulders ease slowly at the thought of not being the only queer at her school. Fuck, who knew she would have that in common with Jenny of all people?  
“I’m…I’m gay,” Syd spluttered out uncertainly, her eyes shifting awkwardly to her shoes.   
Jenny let out a raspy laugh,” I can’t say I’m surprised.”   
“Is it that obvious?” Syd asked, hiding a nervous smirk. Jenny chuckled and handed Syd her cigarette back.  
“I don’t like to assume, but…a little, yeah.”  
“Yeah, well I just found out a couple day ago,” Syd added, taking a slow drag of Jenny’s cigarette.  
“How’d that shitshow go?”  
Syd recalled laying in a bed with Dina, staring her right in her chocolate-y brown eyes intensely, every instinct in her telling her to kiss her. Then she did, and it was as if it never had happened. Dina got to brush it off her shoulder and kiss her football playing boyfriends while Syd got to contemplate her entire sexuality.   
“Like shit,” Syd replied simply.   
“As expected,” Jenny sighed. There was an awkward silence that loomed amongst the two. Syd had never expected in a million years that she would reveal some of the most personal aspects of her life to Jenny. She didn’t know if it was the cigarette or what, but she felt surprisingly airy as if a weight had been lifted off of her. She craned her head to Jenny who was picking at her nails lazily. Jenny, the arrogant, brash, rude bisexual druggie and Syd, the homosexual with raging anger issues and telekinetic powers, who would’ve ever thought?  
“Wanna fuck?” Syd asked casually, extinguishing the cigarette on the wall. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. It’s not like Jenny was going to make a big deal about it anyway. Plus, she lost her virginity to a man, this was basically a second chance.   
Jenny, as expected, looked as idle as ever and faced Syd with a nonchalant expression,” You’re serious, Novak?”  
“This is your chance to test my fuckability score,” Syd replied with a smirk. She then grabbed the lapels if Jenny’s leather jacket and tugged on them, causing the bisexual to fall into a passionate kiss with Syd. Jenny immediatly put her forearms on Syd’s shoulders, her hands teasingly running through the hair on the back of the lesbian’s hair. Syd was persuading Jenny’s mouth open, sliding her tongue into her smoke-tasting mouth with ease. It was weird, with Stan she literally had no clue what to do, but with Jenny it was like all the steps were all laid out for her. Jenny tightened her grip on Syd’s hair which made the girl let out small moans that Jenny was trying to mute with her impatient kisses.   
Syd let go of the tight grip she had on Jenny’s lapels and tugged it off of the brunette’s shoulders and tossed it into a random direction. She could feel Jenny smirk into her kiss as she did so, it filled her with enough confidence to unbutton and unzip her tight jeans.   
“Getting eager?” Jenny gasped, breaking their make-out session to tease Syd.  
“You want this just as much as me, asshole,” Syd responded. Jenny just laughed before reuniting her lips with Syd’s. Syd in response pulled off her sweater and undershirt as swift as she could. Only breaking her lips with the bisexual’s as little as possible.   
Jenny hated to admit how good Syd looked in her simple, black, cotton bra. It was so Syd that it almost made her laugh. She took her hands and let them wonder to the straps of the undergarment, sliding them sensually down Syd’s shoulders. She directed her mouth from Syd’s mouth to her neck and then to her shoulders, giving each spot of soft flesh a loving bite. Syd was moaning loudly, her hands desperately trying to pull down Jenny’s pants. Jenny picked up the message, slide her jeans down and kicked them to the side while still kissing the most sensitive parts of Syd’s neck.   
“Maybe this would be better if we were on the floor,” Jenny suggested. Syd nodded her head automatically, all her thought flooded with images of Jenny’s skimpy, blood red thong.   
Jenny pulled Syd onto the floor with her, reconnecting their lips lustfully.  
“Take off your pants,” Jenny demanded. Syd nodded and with no hesitation unzipped her pants and pulled them off revealing underwear similar to her bra. Jenny grinned wickedly before pulling her white shirt over her head, catching up with Syd’s level of undress.   
Syd gawked at Jenny’s full cleavage from her tight, lace bra that wasn’t leaving much to the imagination. She knew she was sending Jenny on a massive power trip, but she just couldn’t care, especially not when Jenny was peppering kissing all over Syd’s neck, shoulders, stomach, and…  
And fucking Jenny was pulling off her underwear in one smooth swoop, making Syd gas at the cool air that she was now exposed to. Jenny let out a strange noise that Syd could only describe as a squeak.   
“God, you’re so wet,” Jenny moaned. The fucker then slowly kissed delicate kisses down Syd’s pubic hair line and rubbed her tongue over her clit. Syd seized up, moaning so loud she was 100% sure everyone outside could hear her. Jenny was relentless, she licked and sucked on Syd’s clit as if it was her job, only stopping to swipe her tongue along the auburn’s vaginal walls.  
Syd had never felt more euphoric. Being eaten out alone was better than anything she did with Stan. Jenny was so fierce and passionate in her movements, something Stan never was. She could feel herself get wetter and wetter at each suck of her clit, she could feel her orgasm building in the core of her stomach. Jenny had now migrated to her actual vagina, her tongue pocking and prodding her cervix in all the best ways. She wasn’t going to last much longer, and she let herself come apart. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she could feel her cum being devoured by Jenny who was still eating her pussy, albeit with a new vigor. It wasn’t until after the next minute when Jenny stopped going down on her, her heading emerging from Syd’s vagina with a trickle of cum running down her face. She used her finger to scope it up and licked it deviously off of it. Syd felt like she could come again just from that sight.   
“Blew you away, didn’t I?” Jenny leered. Syd rolled her eyes before pushing Jenny onto the cool bathroom floor.   
“Yes, not let me blow you away,” Syd said in a sultry voice. Jenny smirked before pulling Syd into a lewd kiss. Syd placed one hand beside Jenny’s stomach and let her other hand down Jenny’s panties explicating a moan from Jenny. Syd could feel the intimate heat of Jenny’s vagina engulf her hand. She let herself dip one finger into Jenny’s vagina, feeling her wetness surround her. Jenny was letting wanton groans into Syd’s moan. Syd, feeling kinky, bit down hard on Jenny’s bottom lip while at the same time sticking another finger into Jenny’s waiting pussy. Jenny let her eyes roll into the back of head, and her hips buck into the pure feeling of ecstasy Syd’s fingers were providing. Syd curled her fingers slightly and thrusted into Jenny with firm, hard stokes. Jenny could feel her orgasm steadily approach at each thrust of Syd’s fingers. She buried her face into Syd’s shoulder, muffling her moans significantly. Syd twisted her fingers, letting her fingers hit that special spot inside Jenny, the one that was making Jenny let out a symphony of moans.   
Jenny gave herself over to her orgasm, her face contorting as Syd’s fingers continued to pump her. She let out a powerful moan, holding on tightly to Syd. Syd, satisfied with her work, pulled her fingers out of Jenny’s vagina and licked them clean. She then laid herself on top of Jenny, feeling her heavy pants in her ear.  
“So, tell me, Jenny, what’s my fuckability score now?” Syd grinned.   
Jenny laughed through her gasps,” You proved me wrong, Novak.”  
Syd was happy. She was going to enjoy it as it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so don't judge. all this info is from me aggressively masturbating in my room at 3 am.


End file.
